


Fitz  The  Hunter

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Crossover, Gen, Human Castiel, Male Slash, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is story Between my original female Character,  Rose Fitz and  Leo Fitz it kinda like crossover between the two shows, and what if  Leo  had sister , Twin sister who Hunter with Dean and Sam, befriend Castile, this was when Castile was still human,  together both worlds will too meet up, Rose and Castiel, and Tony is falling in love with  Leo, But he doesn't know it yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitz  The  Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> More Chapters to Come This is just short, short short Chapter .

Sometimes, I wonder what life would be like if I was normal. But being normal is an unwanted thought. I am not the most normal girl in the world. My twin brother, Leo (who was only five minutes older), thought I was the most lovely thing that God gave him. Except for his best friend, Jemma, that was. For me though, I took to the family passion in hunting the supernatural things. The things that go bump in the night. The things that people were scared of. The things that gave people nightmares.

I can talk to dead people. Well, not really talk. Mostly, they haunt you to the point that you solve their case so they can pass on. Sometimes they can talk to you. Sometimes they don’t. But when they do, it gets very loud and nosy.

You ask who I am? Well, my name is Rose Taylor Fitz and I am a hunter of all things undead; vampires, ghosts and all the other things that scare most people. This is my journey...

When people get scared, they call me. I was very much like my brother. He’s smart, like my (?). I didn’t follow his path; I took the deep, dark road of finding out how our mother died. She died when we were six. I never forgot that look of sadness and pain on my brother and father’s faces. They never talk about it, so I took it upon myself to hunt down the real monsters. 

I smile at my brother’s text.

Leo: Where are you? Miss you.

Rose: Coming into New York. There some under dead moment . Hunts , so i am in town are you on you plane? 

Leo texted back: Not on plane, at Tony’s tower for time being. Just got in last night. What are you chasing again? 

Rose: Tony, as in Iron Man? Vampire nest, they’ve been killing in this area. There’s a missing girl, etc. Long, long boring story... you’re not interested in my hunts. Love you, though. 

Leo: I know but still love you. Yes, Tony is the Iron Man, why? What’s the long story? I got all day to talk. 

I smile, texting back: I’m on the side of the road with Cas.

The angel is driving. He smiles me because he knows I think Hawk Eye is pretty cute. I love Cap and Iron man, too, if you must know.

Cas says we’ll be in the city by tonight. We get a room so we can meet up after the hunt. Cas and I have been working together two years. We meet through Sam and Dean Winchester, another group of hunters like me. 

Cas helps me deal with my dead stuff, you know.   
Leo: Well, Hawk Eye needs fan club—not surprised it be would you. He’s great. I haven’t got to spend time with him; I’ve been working with Tony and Bruce. Something’s been going on but we can’t figure out what the heck going on yet, though. Yeah, you told me about Cas and Dean and Sam before. We can meet at the Tower. Then you can meet Clint :) just saying.

Cas Says we text you when we get in, we been working on this case it tough one, that cool about Tony and Bruce, they like you super smart like you, not smart like you but i know you need some super smart people around you. because you like smartest person i know, they are not smart, like you, the smartest person like ever. 

Rose: Love you. 

Leo: Love you, too, you goof ball :) 

Rose: See you tonight, or early tomorrow morning. Love you, goof ball :)

((POV LEO))

Leo smiles. He’s been working with Tony and the other Avengers once the old S.H.I.E.L.D. came crashing down around them. It had been good news when the others found out that Phil was alive—not as dead as they thought. 

For some reason, for the past six months, they’ve all been living at Stark Tower. He hasn’t told his twin sister, or the rest of his family, about it thought. Jemma has meet Rosa a few times. Both were nice to each other but he knows that Jemma thought his sister was an odd ball. And, to everyone in the outside world, she is. The ones who don’t know her, didn’t understand Rose, and who she is. 

((POV TONY))

Tony is falling for the kid. He smiles as he watches Leo as he texts to whoever he’s texting. Leo is a smart, witty kid, who’s too smart for his own good.

...

A lot has changed for Castiel. And a lot has changed for Sam and Dean. They just had no idea about what’s really out there; from the horrors of the supernatural world to monsters in the skies. And as such, the team of superheroes will always be there.


End file.
